ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
How to stop Invasions (Orion Universe)
N'ote': This page will be speaking about things, from an In-Universe point of view. Before using this page, make sure you are familiar with Hyperbiology Theory, or you may be lost. Author: Ultraman Torrent Introduction In the previous section, you learned how to fight monsters, but as a space ranger fighting monsters may often be the least of your problems. More often than naught, you will be facing invaders, in personal combat, their fleets, or their Bioweapons. What is an Invader An invader is a sentient being, not native to the planet you are on, or protecting, which intends violence against its people, or to otherwise interfere with its civilization's development. They could desire to simply conquer the indigenous race, replace them, or simply wish to destroy them. Regardless, this is not an excuse to shoot down any alien not native to that planet. We are Ultra, even more so if you need to read this book, we are Ultramen! Sometimes an alien may have been stranded and can't get home, you should be helping them leave. Especially if on a Pre-FTL world where the natives may not have outgrown their xenophobia. There may also be Observers on your planet, individuals sent by the Universal Council to see how far along a species is to FTL, and how well they can be expected to integrate with the Galactic Community. However, on FTL worlds, be suspicious of any alien that cannot prove they are an Observer. Naturally, no FTL capable alien should be on a Pre-FTL planet. You, as a Space Ranger, and Observers are special situations. First Things to do on Arrival # Find a Mimic: Even if your world is FTL capable, it is best to blend in with the locals as a hulking giant walking about is not something anyone easily gets used to. Unless your assignment is a Trade world, or an Open System with various species, it is best for their sake to find a local appearance. Even on worlds like Trade Planets, still get a new form, because as an Ultra, you will probably be the enemy's first target. # Learn who defends the planet: Planets plagued by monsters and/or invaders often build a defense force. Know who you are fighting with. # Learn the Native's Biology and Abilities: It's easier to pick out an invader in disguise when they show behavior or abilities, not natural to the species you are protecting Hints of Invader Activity Note invaders are not going to want to leave clues to their actions, so be alert. # UFO sightings: Most would presume them to be hoaxes and on most planets, UFO sighting are mainly cases of mistaken identity and wishful thinking, but when the officials can't figure it out, then get interested. ## Anomalies: In cases of civilian UFO sighting, look for anomalies, gravitational, EM fields, strange cases of blight, or unusual flora and atmospheric readings. These are often symptoms of the invader, hiding their ship or under going their operation. ## Scan the Area: I don't just mean with whatever tool, the local defense force gives you, you are an Ultra, more than that a trained space ranger, your eyes should be better than most forensic teams and labs combined. Use them to see what would other wise be hidden. When an Alien is Found # Figure out who they are: First chance you get alone, presuming you are on an FTL world, hit them with Galactic Law. As a space ranger, the law demands they reveal their true forms, and species designation to you upon you showing your certification and requesting the information. You can most often figure out their intent from how they behave. However, this is not safe against simple lying. There are many races who are immune to lie detectors, particularly invaders. # Figure out what they want: ## If an Invader: Not all invaders attack for the same reasons. Some want to conquer, others are xenophobic and their attack maybe justified in their minds as a preemptive strike. Still others simply hate despise all other forms of life. The most common reason for invading is for resources. What they want often determines what they are planning. ## If a refugee: Then help them, a stranded member of the Galactic Community is to be helped. As an Ultra, it is well within your power to send them to their desired destination. Sometimes, a situation with a refugee may turn violent, but your first responsiblity is to the innocents that could die if you fail to stop them. Granted, you should try to confine them, but if push comes to shove, you may unfortunately have to put them down. That does not mean you should use violence verse, as an Ultra, better is expected of you. # Figure out their plan: Different races have different levels of technology, and simply different technology all together. This often determine the means by which they may attack and their tactics. Some prefer subversive tactics, others prefer direct confrontation, still others will use scare tactics. With aliens expect the unexpected. Tactics against UFOs * Beware of defenses: Spaceships were built to withstand the stress of space, so don't expect your light bullet to take them down as easily as a fighter craft. Most often, they will have some form of shielding that could block your specium ray, or even your signature beam. For this use alternative attacks and Light Metamorphics. Also remember that they are armed, you may be resistant to beams and etc, but resistance is not the same as immunity. There are also advance races with beams that can hurt the typical Ultra. * Use Air Combat Tactics: The flying attacks you are taught at the academy, they were devised not just for airborne Kaiju, but also general three dimension fighting. You should remember your basics, remain aware of your surroundings, never stay still, always be scanning for weaknesses. In hand to Hand The things to remember are similar to when fighting a monster, beware of your environment, etc. However, now you are fighting a sentient being, who could be just as skilled if not more skilled than you in hand-to-hand combat. * Against Growth Hormone User: Don't expect much from them if they weren't trouble before. If they were, then they are just as difficult then as then are now. The Growth Hormone may make its users into giant, but relatively speaking, they aren't stronger or more skilled. Expect users of this to be Level 0s to level 2.5 class lifeforms. * Level 3 to 4: Expect these life forms to grow naturally. These individuals are the heavy hitters you've heard so much about. They can fire energy blasts and may have other strange powers. This is why you need to familiarize yourself with the Invaders List. As an Ultra, you will be called the 'Most evolved form of humanoid life', but you are not a god, and you are not immortal or invincible. We age and die of old age like everyone else, granted that takes several hundreds of thousands of years, but still, we age. The most dangerous thought for a Space Ranger to have, is that they are invincible. ** Level 4: Call for help, Level 4 may be something you could do if you were a Tier 3 Cosmic, but most of us aren't powerful enough to blow up an entire planet alone. You are going to want backup, if you have to deal with a Level 4 life form. * Level 5: Firstly, I don't think you would ever have to fight a Level 5 life form. Level 5 normally deal with their own and to my knowledge, the only one of us who could deal with one of them, is King. If you do have to fight one of these guys, I have no advise for you. * Level 6: Firstly, these guys, beyond being hard to prove scientifically, don't really interact with the visible universe much. It is also illegal by Galactic Law, to simply attack them without a good reason. Considering that they could kill you with a stray thought, you better have a good reason. See Also * Space Ranger's Guide * Monster Hunter's Guide Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use